Wang Ahk
Wang Ahk (왕악, Wang-ag) the "Hand of Yama" (염라수, Yeomlasu),Chapter 4 was the leader of the White Skulls bandits. He is infamous for playing rock-paper-scissors with his victims before brutally killing them if they lost.Chapter 5 Appearance & Personality Wang is a distinguished man, with a stern face, black hair tied back into a top-knot, black moustache beard that framed his face, pale blue eyes and a large mole in between his eyebrows. He has two scars on his face, one on his right cheek and the other above his left eye, as well as many scars on his arms and hands. Wang is infamous for being a murderous lunatic who plays perverted games with people's lives. He generally has a stern, intimidating demeanour which disconcertingly switches to a frighteningly jovial demeanour whenever he brings up the issue of playing a game of rock-paper-scissors. He is quick to anger and takes no shit from anyone, especially those that refuse to play rock-paper-scissors or those that beat him in said game. History As a child, after losing his first game of rock-paper-scissors to his brother, he was sold off to pay for his father's gambling debts. Plot Rock-Paper-Scissors After being captured, he is rescued by his band, the White Skulls. He then challenges his escorts to a life-or-death game of rock-paper-scissors and, after winning, disposes of them. Later, while drinking at their base, his vice off-handedly comments on his supposedly waning abilities, eliciting Wang to challenge his vice to a game of rock-paper-scissors. Frightened by the prospect, his vice reaches for his sword only for Wang to slice him up with it. Wang then asks if they had found "him" and his subordinates reveal what they had found. The next day, on their way to their destination, he and his subordinates encounter Gang Ryong who is delivering dumplings. Challenging Gang to a game of rock-paper-scissors, he and the White Skulls are shocked when Gang wins and heads off. In ire, he tells his men to catch Gang but they fail to do so; Wang promptly punishes them with a game of rock-paper-scissors. Later, having ravaged the residence of "Lord Nam", Wang reacquaints with his former subordinate Hyeol Pyo, a man who had been posing as Lord Nam, a scion of a noble family. Challenging Hyeol Pyo to a consolation game of rock-paper-scissors, the man refuses to play his perverted game causing Wang to flip out and kill him. In the evening, while drinking with his subordinates he noticed that something was afoot until Gang suddenly entered. With his band getting ready to attack, Wang calmed them down before jovially greeting the young delivery boy. Gang immediately challenges him to rock-paper-scissors and Wang realises that their earlier game had not been coincidental. Putting forward the continuation of their earlier result, best 2 of 3, Gang then added that if he won then Wang and the White Skulls would have to turn themselves to the magistrates but if he lost then he would let Wang fight him. Realising that Gang was actually a very skilled martial artist, Wang eagerly accepted the terms and readied to play. Pulling back his arm as he counted down, Gang immediately played scissors much to everyone's surprise. Wang asked what he was playing at, until he saw Gang's insurmountable expression; continuously looking at Gang, he realised by Gang's horrifying aura what a monster Gang was, causing Wang to voluntarily lose the game by playing paper. His gobsmacked subordinates chased after the exiting delivery boy in anger, whilst a fear-paralysed Wang tried fruitlessly to stop them. Seeing a bright flash of light outside, Wang wandered outside and was confronted by Gang's hellishly intimidating aura, which he perceived as a gigantic tiger. With Gang calling him out and telling him to keep his promise to turn himself in, Wang Ahk whited out in sheer terror as Gang left. Having been left a wreck by Gang, Wang and the White Skulls were captured. It was mentioned that Wang was in an unrecognisable state if not for the mole on his head and was also muttering constantly about turning himself in. Powers & Abilities Wang Ahk kills his vice (1).png|Snatching his vice's sword Wang Ahk kills his vice (2).png|Cutting the poor man apart Wang is an incredibly proficient martial artist, having lead his savage band of bandits for many years and earned himself a terrible reputation. He possessed great strength and speed, seen when he snatched away his vice's sword and sliced through him multiple times before his vice noticed what had happened. His incredible reactions and reflexes can be seen in the way he continuously wins games of rock-paper-scissors against others; since losing to his brother during his childhood, Wang had not lost a game of rock-paper-scissors until he was beaten by Gang Ryong. Quotes *(To Gang Ryong) "I like young men with guts, y'know? Yeah, a delivering guy should have backbone like that, hahaha... but since we're hungry too, why don't we decide it fairly with a game of 'rock-paper-scissors'?" *(To Hyeol Pyo) "Oi, Hyeol Pyo! Did you practise a lot? I'm talking about rock-paper-scissors." Alternate Translations *Wang, the Yama's Beast (LINE) Notes & Trivia *The name Wang can mean "king". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)